


What it's kind of like

by YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child of divorce, Divorce, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Poetry, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons/pseuds/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons
Summary: It’s kind of like you’re being pulled apart at both ends.





	What it's kind of like

### What it’s kind of like

It’s kind of like you’re being pulled apart at both ends.

It’s kind of like keeping secrets about things that shouldn’t be secrets.

It’s kind of like trying to mediate between two adults who are acting like children who are also your parents.

It’s kind of like being a pawn and trying to run the chessboard.

It’s kind of like knowing other people have it 100 time worse, and it still hurts anyway.

It’s kind of like a small injury that never gets better.

It’s kind of like you’re not crippled, but you’re always a little sore.

It’s kind of like you tore your ACL a long time ago, and your knee still hurts every time it rains.

It’s kind of like you’re allergic to your own feelings, and you start turning red and shaking.

It’s kind of like you were seven, or ten, or fifteen, and someone dropped something terrible in your lap that you had no tools to deal with.

It’s kind of like your concepts of loss and change and identity were still forming, and then that terrible thing altered them forever.

It’s kind of like you didn’t know what to do, so you put that terrible thing in a big box and sat on the lid.

It’s kind of like you sat on the lid for years while that thing kicked and screamed to get out.

It’s kind of like you’re so tired of holding it in, but your too afraid to let it out.

It’s kind of like you finally have the tools you needed then, so you think you’re ready to face it.

It’s kind of like you let it out, but it’s so much bigger than it was before.

It’s kind of like you can’t put it back in the box now, so you have to fight it.

It’s kind of like you have to fight it every day, and sometimes you lose.

It’s kind of like you’re finally digging through all that anger and hurt, because you’ve heard that there is relief on the other side.

It’s kind of like you’re 32, and someone says you should get over it already, and you want to say “I’m trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wroote this at midddnightttt  
> OXOXOXO


End file.
